Harvest Moon: Hard Working Couple
by lonernekonin
Summary: Clarie finally got the new life she wanted but not what she expected. One day she decides to go to Saibara's place to get her axe fixed but she doesn't meet the old man but his grandson. GrayxClaire More Friends of Mineral Town
1. To the Black Smiths

Gray love story- Chapter one: To the black smiths!

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral town Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

Claire always wanted a new exciting life to be out of the city in a more peaceful rewarding life but she never expected to work on an old rundown farm in Mineral Town, working hard long days on the fields hoeing, watering, planting, and caring for her cows, sheep and chickens. Although the work was tough she worked as hard as she could with the help of the friendly town folk. She enjoyed the short noon chats with some of the mothers in town and the chats with Carter the priest telling her how much her hard work as influenced the people of the town and influenced Cliff her close friend.

Today Claire had to get her axe fixed up from over using it for lumber to build an extension on her house. So she went to pay a visit Saibara for the first time. She had heard from the mothers despite his loud husky voice he was a great man. She walked in looking around Saibara not around but it was open hours so where could he have gone? Before she left she heard sounds coming from the back where the work room was.

"Hello?" Came her small voice as she stepped into the back room, "Saibara?" She called only to hear someone shout 'Ow' and the noises stopped. She saw a young boy his back to her wearing a hat, "Sorry did I come at a bad time?" She asked walking over to him.

"Uh…no it's my fault for being clumsy." He muttered and tipped his hat hiding his face, "You came to talk to my grandfather?" He asked.

"Yeah I need my axe fixed up." She smiled holding up her huge heavy axe with no problem. He nodded staring at her.

"Isn't that a bit heavy for a girl?" He muttered a bit and Claire frowned at him putting her axe over her shoulder her other hand on her hip.

"What do I look that helpless to you?" She snapped, "What, just because I'm a girl I can't do some hard work and get my hands dirty?" She puffed out her cheeks her face a light red from a bit of anger. The boy stared at her and hid his face under his hat bill and she swore she saw a small smirk on his face but paid no attention to it.

"No, I'm sorry. You must be that new farmer that came to town last season right?" He fixed his hat and wiped his hand on his jumpsuits pant leg then held out his hand. "I'm Gray, Saibara's grandson. It's nice to meet you…"

"Claire." She smiled and shook his hand feeling it was a bit rough compared to her softer hands she saw him flush and he pulled his hand away. "You're hand is soft for someone who works on a farm." He muttered under his breath a bit shyly. Claire smiled at him and giggled, "What?" Gray looked a bit startled from her sudden laughter.

"Oh nothing, it's just the way your face looked when you said that!" She pointed to his face putting her axe down and laughing a bit tears forming in her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh at you Gray." She took a moment to catch her breath then smiled at him again, "Well since Saibara isn't here could you ask him to fix up my axe for me?" She asked him holding her axe to him.

"Sure." Gray took the axe and set it on the work table, "Three thousand gold it how much it costs." He told her and saw her pull out her bag of gold and hand him the bag. "Thanks. I'll tell my grandfather you stopped by when he gets back from his deliveries."

"Okay thanks a lot Gray." She kept the smile on her face and saw some dirt on his cheek. She tilted her head and stared at him causing him to stare back a bit confused. She pulled out her handkerchief and she gently rubbed it on his cheek and got the dirt off. "There all better." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks I guess." He flushed rubbing his cheek and hid his face under his hat again. "I have work to do so I'll talk to you later or something." He muttered and turned around getting back to work. Claire nodded and turned around to walk out.

"Bye Gray." She waved then left back to her farm to finish watering her crops and her grass seeds for her animals to graze on. She thought about the way Gray reacted to her remarks and giggled to herself hoping she would see him again soon. She remembered the sign on the building said they were closed on Thursday's. _Maybe I can visit him on his day off some time._ She nodded at the decision she had made and finished her work. After her work she went to the hot springs to relax her poor muscles after a long days work. "Wait tomorrow is Thursday, I'll visit him then." She said to herself and sighed happily in the water.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She heard a startled voice come from the forest path. Claire looked over and saw Gray with a towel and fresh cloths in hand along with wash products his face red. He hid his face under the shade of his hat like he had before.

"Oh. Hello Gray." She waved to him and made sure her body was in the water, "Sorry I kind of took over the springs." She chuckled scratching her head.

"No sorry for disturbing you Claire. I swear I didn't see anything. I'll leave now." He muttered and turned to walk off but she stopped him.

"Gray hold on just a second." Gray stopped in his tracks but kept his back to her. "You're off tomorrow right?"

"Yes. So?" He grunted.

"How about, we take a hike tomorrow, after my work that is?" She asked him smiling hoping he would say yes. Then after a long silence he cleared his throat and sighed.

"Why would you want to go for a hike with someone like me?" He grunted fixing his hat.

"Just answer me Gray!" She huffed as she threw an empty body wash bottle at his head.

"Ow." He grumbled and rubbed his head then looked back at her frowning, "Watch it Claire." He threw it back. "Fine I'll go." He mumbled and Claire smiled at him, "What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy you said yes." She sighed happily, "Okay then you can leave now." Gray stared at her then walked off without another word to her and grinned to himself.

"She's strange." He muttered to himself, "She uses strawberry scent wash." He blushed a bit and rubbed his head. "She can throw." He chuckled to himself as he walked back into town.

Claire finished her bath and got dressed in new clean cloths as she walked back to her farm. Once home she plopped onto her bed and sighed happily stretching then curling into a ball under the covers.


	2. A Relaxing Hike in the Mountain?

Gray love story- Chapter Two: A relaxing Hike in the Mountain?

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral town Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

Claire woke up early the next morning to get her work done sooner so she could meet gray at the Inn to head out to the mountain for a nice hike. She had a while before she was done but Gray could wait for her to finish.

"Where are you going Gray?" Saibara huffed working on the axe Claire had brought the day before, "You need to keep working to improve." He told Gray who was packing some water and small snacks for the Hike.

"I'm going for a Hike with Claire, it's my day off I need a day of relaxation." He told his grandfather putting his hat on just right and tipped the bill down a bit that way he always did. His grandfather grunted scratching his beard and stared at Gray.

"I see boy. A hike would be good but you'll have to work a lot harder tomorrow to make up for it got that Gray?" He grunted and went back to work, "I mean it boy no complaining." Gray frowned at his grandfather, "Hey now Gray don't you give me that look you shouldn't be slacking off! You need to improve your skills!" He raised his voice at Gray making Gray pull his hat bill over his face and look away.

"It's our day off we should relax every once in a while grandpa." He mumbled grabbing not making eye contact with Saibara at all. "Why should you care? I'm old enough to go out of the shop on my day off."

"You will listen to me Gray my boy. You are to work hard and become a great blacksmith! Real men don't slack off!" Saibara nearly yelled putting the axe down and looking over at Gray, "Look at your grandfather when he speaks boy!"

"I'm not a kid Grandpa I don't need your okay on everything I do!" He tried his best not to raise his voice as he spoke to his grandfather nearly failing.

"No see here Gray you…Gray get back here and listen to me when I talk to you!" Gray had grabbed his bag and walked out to the door. "Gray!"

"It's a day off, it's normal to relax, you should try it sometime." Gray told the old black smith as he nearly slammed the door behind him and sighed pulling his hat over his face.

"Gray?" Came a familiar soft voice, Gray slowly pulled the bill of his hat up and there he saw a pair of blue jewels staring at him with worry. He quickly pulled back his face flushed and startled, "Sorry it didn't mean to startle you Gray!" Clair waved her hands vigorously.

"Oh no, it's fine. What are you doing here Claire?" He asked fixing his hat and looking away making Clare frown.

"Did something happen Gray?" Claire looked at him a bit worried, "I heard yelling." That caught his attention and he looked down. "Gray?"

"It's nothing let's just get going already." He muttered walking to the forest path leaving Claire to stand there for a few moments then slowly catch up to him.

"Are you sure Gray?" She asked as she caught up to him on the path trying to get a look at his face, "Do you want to talk about it?" He worried voice made him feel guilty for making her sound that way, making him feel even worse and she noticed by his expression and then smiled softly at him. "Okay then never mind!" She suddenly said making a fist, "Today is a relaxing day for us! A nice long hike in the mountain just the two of us!" She raised her fist in the air, "Right Gray!?" She smiled at him and he flushed tipping his hat bill a little and nodding with a smirk.

"Sure." He answered a bit softly and Claire gave him a frown puffing out her cheeks, "What?" He frowned a bit confused. She grabbed is wrist and pulled his arm into the air grinning making him even more confused.

"Come on Gray don't be so uptight relax a bit and be more free don't let your work get you down!" She smiled still holding his arm up into the air by his wrist. "Let's have a fun hike, Gray!" She laughed a bit and then smiled at him happily, "Okay, Gray?" She said softly. Gray stared at her and then nodded slightly in agreement with her.

"Sure." He fixed his hat and made a fist, "Whatever you say Claire." He smiled only for a second then it faded as she let go of his arm and kept walking along the forest path. He looked at his wrist then her hand not realizing before how soft her hand was.

Once they got to the mountain she pulled out her basket she bought from Jeff at the super market and handed it to Gray who just stared at it. "For peeping on me last night you're going to help me gather herbs and grasses and anything else I can sell!" She grinned as she shoved the basket into his arms.

"W-wait! I didn't peep on you!" He protested, "Besides why should I have to help you?" He yelled a bit holding the basket out to her. "This is supposed to be a relaxing hike Claire!"

"It will be relaxing." She told him and held up her index finger, "It will be for both of us, you don't have to work in that hot smell shop and I already got my work done for the day so I'm going to gathers things to ship for gold." She grinned, "Fun right!?" Gray stared at her confused by her words and sighed.

"Sure, fun." He huffed tipping the bill of his hat and holding the basket, "You know Claire?" He said as she picked up a few herbs and grasses.

"Know what Gray?" She answered putting the items in the basket he was holding.

"You're one strange girl." He made a weird face as he spoke those words making her flush with embarrassment.

"What's so strange about me!?" She shouted poking his chest, "Spit it out Gray!" Her cheeks were puffed out and she made a pouty face. Gray saw her expression and started laughing at her he pointed to her face and held his gut laughing after dropping the basket he had in his arms. "What's so funny!?"

"Y-You're expression, Claire." He gasped between laughs. "The face you made!" She frowned at him and felt her cheeks flush and she crossed her arm over her chest turning her head away from him.

"You're such a jerk Gray!" She spat and kept her eyes off of him her arms still crossed. He took a moment to stop laughing and stood up straight smiling down at her. She heard he stopped laughing and she looked up at him. For the first few moments she looked at him she stared in awe her cheeks flushed not from her embarrassment but because of the first smile she saw him make and how much taller he seemed at that moment.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Claire I meant…" He stopped saying the words in his head then looked away tipping his hat to hide his flushed face. Claire stared at him and leaned down trying to look at his face.

"You meant what, Gray?" She asked and he flushed more seeing her blue eyes staring at her.

"It was..." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down his face hidden and mumbled the last words.

"What?" She frowned, "I didn't hear you." He looked at her and then smiled lifting his hand to her head and ruffled her hair. "Never mind, I'll tell you another time, Claire." He spoke softly to her then grinned. "Okay?"

She blushed as he ruffled her long blond hair leaning her head into his hand closing her eyes as he ruffled her hair playfully and she sighed, "Fine I won't forget you better tell me later, Gray!" She frowned at him. He nodded at her and picked up the basket along with the herbs and grasses that fell out and walked along the trail.

"Come on Claire don't you need to gather more items?" He called to her over his shoulder causing her to trace out of her thoughts and run ahead of him to look for more herbs. _She really is a strange girl…she's kind of fun too. I don't even know what to say around her or how to react to what she says…_ He thought to himself as he followed her around the mountain trail.

The rest of the day they gathered herbs, grasses, and other things she could sell for gold while teasing Gray every now and then. They stopped by the lake to drink some water and eat some onigiri from the super market. Claire told her stories about things that had happened in her life before the farm, in the city. Once it was sunset they started heading back down to her farm to put the things she gathered into the shipping bin. Once they got to her farm Gary put everything in the bin for her as she put her animals back inside the barn and chicken coop. Gray watched her and thought about all the thing they talked about today an realized that, she really was a strange girl through and through. He made a weird face at the thoughts and then grinned blushing a bit. Claire saw him standing there with a goofy grin and walked up to him putting her face in front of his.

"What are you grinning for Gray?" She startled him causing him to take a step back and stare at her then sigh and fix his hat.

"Nothing." Gray mumbled. Clair just shrugged with a smile and took the empty basket in her arms then looked up at Gray. "You have fun today?" She asked. Gray stared at her and thought about it then he smiled a bit but hid it from her.

"Yeah I guess I did have some fun." He admitted and that just and that just made her smile even brighter.

"Good I'm glad." She took the basket and put it away inside her house buy eh front door then turned around to Gray, "Gray…do you and your grandfather fight like you did this morning often?" She asked with a sad look. Gray stared at her then frowned looking away with a sigh, "I'm sorry it's not my right to ask."

"No." Gray shook his head, "Its fine I just wish he would stop pushing me so much. I'm tired of him always telling me that work is the most important thing. I need rest too I can't just spend the rest of my life shut out from the world and stuck in the shop working nonstop I have a life!" He nearly shouted making a fist looking down at the ground. "I just can't stand it maybe I should give up he's always just yelling at me and never gives me a break!" Claire just frowned staring at him regretting bringing it up to him.

"Gray..." She muttered but he cut her off.

"He's always telling me to be a man but how does shutting myself out form everyone make me a man!?" He yelled lifting his fist to eye view. "I just…" Claire lifted her hand to his raised fist and gently placed her hand over his. He looked at her startled by her actions but even more when he saw the sadness in her eyes. "Claire?"

"Gray I don't know what is going on between you two but don't give up. In his own way he's trying to help you…I think." She gripped his fist with both of her hands, "Just relax. I'm sorry I made you angry." Gray stared at her his face flushed the warmth and smoothness of her small hands on his felt soothing.

"No." He finally spoke shaking his head, "You didn't make me angry you never could, Claire. I just need to clear my head okay?" He cleared his throat and smiled a bit at her, "I'll talk to you later okay? I need to head back now." She nodded and smiled a bit letting go of his hands and watching him walk off in silence. He pulled his hat over his face as he walked into town from her farm he headed to the inn not taking his eyes off the ground. Once inside the inn Gray threw his bag by his bed and plopped onto the bed tossing his hat on the night stand. After a long while of thinking in silence he finally fell asleep.

Claire took a bath then went to bed thinking about Gray hoping he would understand that his grandfather was just trying to help him be strong. She would help explain it to him later but then again she wouldn't since she didn't really know the whole story of his grandfather. She sighed and pulled the covers over herself snuggling her pillow and drifting off into her dreams.


	3. Affter Affect

Gray love story- Chapter Three: After Affect

Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral town Of Natsume serious fun

**(Note: I do not own any of the HM characters or anything related with HM.)**

A few days after the hiking trip Claire spotted Gray walking around the town square so she decided to say hi and talk to him for a little while since they were both done with the day's work.

"Hello Gray how was work today?" She smiled as she walked up to him and as soon as he saw her he turned around and quickly walked away from her towards the inn, "Gray?" She frowned wondering what the problem was. Ever since then every time she walked up to gray he would ignore her as if wanting to avoid her as much as possible. It had been over two weeks since she last talked with Gray which was a surprise since his work was on the way to the main square of the town and she passed the shop just about every day but then again she did try to talk to him a few times since he started avoiding her but he seemed to just continue to avoid her.

"Sigh…" Claire muttered with a sigh sitting on her fence looking up at the clear blue sky in the late afternoon the cool breeze of spring gently sweeping past her hair making her golden locks gracefully flow in the wind. "It's been two weeks and I haven't said a word to Gray…I wonder what he's up to…" She sighed again swinging her feet back and forth. "It is Thursday maybe he's at the Inn." She told herself then smiled hopping off of the fence walking into town to surprise Gray. She asked Cliff who had finally opened up to her enough to talk without getting too nervous around her. She waved by to Cliff as she walked into the Inn knocking on his Inn door, "Gray?" She called with a gentle voice.

"Who could that be?" Gray asked himself as he got up from his bed leaving his hat on the bed as he walked over to the door. "Yeah…?" Gray blinked a few times and just as Claire smiled and rose her hand to wave at him and say 'hello' he instantly shut the door on her.

"Hey!" She frowned puffing her cheeks out as she took her rose hand knocking on the door again, "Gray?" She titled her head in confusion and knocked again, "Gray what's that matter?" She called again but he didn't reply making her a bit angry. "Gray open up what is wrong with you?" She kept knocking on the door.

Gray leaned on the door looking down at the floor with a flustered face,_ I can't look at her the same anymore ever since our hike two weeks ago. When she put her hands on my fist and gave me that look…her expression made me feel weird. Why?_

"Gray you're acting strangely." She stated putting her hands on her hips clicking her tongue. "Gray…"

Gray heard her whisper his name making him look over his shoulder at the closed door behind him, "Claire?" He muttered to himself.

"Gray, why have you been avoiding me?" Claire looked at the door with a saddened serious face waiting to hear him say something anything at all.

Gray stayed silent looking back to the ground next to the door having no clue what to say to her or what to do.

"Answer me Gray!" She nearly shouted glaring at the door now, "what is wrong with you these past two weeks every time I have tried to talk to you all you do is avoid me and act as if I'm not even there." Claire felt really hurt since he admitted to having a great time with her during their hiking trip in the mountain and now he was avoiding her.

Gray looked at the door and slowly opened it, "Claire I-…" He was cut off by Claire's tears forming in her eyes as she stood there in front of him, "Claire what's wrong?" He took a step to her with worry raising his hands to place them on her shoulders but she pulled away before he could do anything looking up at Gray.

"Gray if there's something wrong just tell me already." She said slowly only to have Gray look away then back at her.

"I don't know what to do…" He merely muttered, "Claire I'm sorry but –"He was cut off by Claire tossing a torn up tan bag that was really heavy.

"Forget it if you don't want me around just say so!" She shouted and ran down the stairs outside into the now cloudy weather as it started it to drizzle. _Why am I so upset over this? I'm acting like such an idiot but Gray is so-…_ Claire was just as confused as Gray with everything that was going on between them but what was it that they had between them that would cause them both to act strangely?

Gray rubbed his chest then realized what was going on and dropped the bag running down that stairs after her. _I'm so stupid what am I doing? I hardly even know what's going on but, I have to tell her…_

Claire had ran to the town square panting like crazy getting soaked to the bone but she didn't care as the rain just got worse. _How cliché, rain just happens to appear out of nowhere for these types of events doesn't it?_ She thought as she stood in the town square panting trying to catch her breath, "hah, what am I doing?" She asked herself slumped over her hands rested on her knees as she stood there in the coldness of the rain.

"Claire!" Came a familiar voice from the distance behind her and just as quickly she turned around she turned back just as swiftly and moved her legs to start running again. Just as she was ready to run off back to the path to her farm Gray grasped her forearm panting like a dog staring at her with a serious look in his eyes as she stood there next to her. "Claire please, just wait." He huffed gripping a bit tighter onto her arm but not too roughly.

Claire sniffled looking down not wanting to look up at him to upset and confused to even bother to think of anything to say.

"I have something I want to say to you." He almost muttered to himself looking away for a second with a light flush on his cheek before looking back to her. "Claire I'm sorry." He said firmly his eyes serious and strong. Before Claire could reply to his words Gray pulled her arm into his chest letting then letting go of her arm allowing both of his arms to gently pull her into a strong embrace. Claire's eyes widened at his actions her face turning a deep red. This whole scene went slow for her as she felt her hand land on his firm chest then slowly after feeling his strong yet gentle arms around her keeping her in a warm soothing embrace. "I'm sorry for the way I have been acting but I have so many things on my mind right now I don't want to be with you again until I clear my head and know exactly what's been going on since I met you. Claire." He pulled away only a few inches to gently place his forehead on hers staring into her sapphire jewels. "I never intended to hurt my most special friend's feelings." He whispered closing his eyes. "So please just give me some time to think things over then when I'm ready to talk with you I'll come to your farm and we can go on another hike together this time more like a picnic." He gently smiled opening his eyes to look at Claire's expression. "You understand now, Claire?" he let one of his hands gently move the hair form her eyes.

Claire stared at him slowly taking in everything he was saying and doing the sound of the rain around them slowly tuning out as she only heard the sound of his soothing words. She closed her eyes feeling his forehead pressed her own and smiled with an embarrassed expression, "okay, I understand…a little. I'm sorry for throwing that bag at you and running away." She stifled a small giggle as he chuckled.

"I guess I deserved that but for now I think it is best that you let me think things over." Gray let go of her the warmth of his arms and chest quickly faded from her senses as the sound of the rain hitting the brick pathways came to her ears.

"Fine you'll have it your way this once but you better explain it to me later okay, Gray?" She poked his chest making him flush a little and reached up to pull the bill of his hand down but his hat was back at the inn so she just nodded scratching his cheek with his finger.

"Okay." He nodded before turning around and walking back to the inn as Claire stood there taking in the whole event that had just taken place letting out a deep shaky sigh.

"Right." She sighed again and walked on home to take a bath and get on some warm, dry clothes.

Gray got back to the inn soaking wet as he walked into his room that he shared with Cliff, "Gray what happened to you?" Cliff gasped as he stood up to help his friend remove his soaked work cloths. "You should go take a bath then dry off before you catch a cold, Gray." Cliff said a bit worried for his roommate.

Gray just looked up to Cliff before looking away again, "yeah." Gray sighed and put his hand to his chest. _Claire…_

After Claire took a nice long warm bath she got into her pajamas making herself some hot chocolate and sitting in front of the fire place. "I wonder what is on Gray's mind these days…" She asked herself then sighed, "I still have a lot to learn about Gray but I think I can handle it." She smiled as she started to think about what happened and blushed, "and his eyes are so pretty…" She whispered to herself.


End file.
